The Sun and The Moon
by ProngsPotter22
Summary: Jasper Whitlock and Harvey Potter were the best of friends. Growing up together and fighting side-by-side in the Confederate Army, you would be hard pressed to find one without the other. However, when tragedy strikes, Jasper must go on without his best friend. Over a century later, a series of 'animal attacks' in town will lead Jasper on a journey that would change his life.
1. Prologue - Memories That Never Fade

_**The Sun and The Moon**_

 **A/N - So, it's been a while since I wrote something and felt an itch to start something new. I was originally trying to steer clear of the Twilight/Harry Potter fandoms but couldn't help myself. There is not nearly enough Harry/Jasper out there.**

 **This story will contain some strong adult themes at times so please read the warnings before each chapter if anything might trigger you.**

 **I want to also make this clear. I'm an Australian and know next to nothing about the Civil War or Texas. I've tried to do as much research as possible but please feel free to message me if I get anything wrong.**

 **Trigger Warnings for the Chapter: Child Abuse**

 **Prologue – Memories That Never Fade**

May 27th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Jasper Hale, formally Jasper Whitlock, studied the piece of golden metal in his hand with glazed, topaz eyes. It's jagged edges and ridged texture made it seem even more cold and lifeless then it already was. Despite being over 100 years old, it was still in pristine condition. There were no scratches, no rust and it still held a beautiful shine. He knew he should probably feel something as he looked over the old, Confederate Army medal; pride, nostalgia, remorse, a combination of those and so many more emotions not even an empath could properly name? Probably. Yet all he felt was an odd sense of numbness. He flipped it over, tracing his name with apathy: MAJ Jasper Whitlock.

He heaved an unnecessary sigh before dropping the medal back in the box on the bed beside him. Inside he could see the remnants of his army unfirm. The jacket with four missing buttons, trousers tattered by years of merciless war, boots that were scuffed and scratched. _I think one of them has a hole in the sole too._ This, his original uniform from the war, had remained in this box for years. He looked over it all with disinterest. Packed away like this, it had no significance to him. However, he knew if he pulled it out and saw it in its entirety, it would be a different story. He shoved it away, not able to look at it any longer, lest the memories of the last day he wore it came flooding back.

A soft thud drew his attention back to where the box had ended up. The sharp push had knocked something out and onto his blue-carpeted floor. At first glance, he thought it was just his medal. However, a closer look made him realise it was something else. A sharp spike of grief shot through his still heart as he saw what it was.

This piece of metal was far less shiny then his medal. Dull in colour, slightly rusted and with a large crack down the middle. The clear signs of neglect never failed to cause a pool of rage to settle in his chest. He turned it over with shaking hands and studied the name on the back. As he did so the emotions he always tried to keep buried broke the floodgates and he knew if vampires could cry, he would be a bawling mess.

He allowed himself a few moments of weakness before putting the medal down next to him on the bed and looking once again to the old, cardboard box. _It's this week. The least I can do is have a look. I owe him that much._ The blond-haired vampire sighed before he gently lifted the box into his lap and brushed a hand over the old material. _No one is home today. I can give myself this._

Feeling older then he ever had before, he pulled the worn grey jacket out of the box and studied it with a growing sense of grief. It was nothing special at a first glance; ripped in some places, the single stars on the collar a clear indication of his rank. What did stand out was the dark red patch that permanently stained the woollen material.

All things considered, blood wasn't that much of a shock to see on a soldier's uniform and in most circumstances; Jasper would have barely batted an eye at the sight. However, it was whom the blood belonged to that had the vampire's heart twisting painfully.

"Harvey…"

A memory of a time long ago came to mind as he continued to stare back and forth between the bloody uniform and the medal on the bed; the name MAJ Harvey Potter on clear display.

…

March 15th, 1849 – Houston, Texas

Jasper laughed with glee as he ran through the paddock, his rough collie puppy, Misty, yipping beside him as she tried to catch the stick in his hand. He had just turned five last month and his father, Austin Whitlock, had told him he was finally big enough to start to learn to ride a horse. He'd be learning on his father's thoroughbred, Wonder, and once he'd learnt to take care of a horse properly, he'd be allowed to have his own.

He skidded to a stop when he saw the fence line up ahead. Turning back, he was surprised to find that he could no longer see the family home from here. His mother, Caroline, had always told him to stay within sight of their home at all times. _Our land is very big Jasper and the woods lie just beyond. You could easily get hurt or lost if you wonder off on your own,_ she had once told him. When she had shooed him out of the house this morning with the simple instruction of 'go play with Misty', he hadn't really considered how far away he was running. Looking around, the paddock around him was huge. He couldn't even see the fence on either side. He gripped the battered stick in his hand nervously. He hadn't been this far away from home before without his father there. He was in the bottom paddock right now, the one where they brought the horses in the warmest months. A small stream cut through it on the east side of the paddock, perfect for the hot Texas summers. It was still spring though and his father never brought the horses this far down at this time of year.

Jasper slowly walked towards the south fence, the one he knew bordered the edge of their property, before stopping just a couple of metres away from it. Beyond he could see nothing but trees and bushes, lush with springtime colour. The tall shumard and live oak trees toward over him with menacing height. Jasper stepped back, watching, as the shadows in the bush seemed to move. "C'mon Misty. We should go back."

Misty, oblivious to her owner's unease, yipped again before finally snatching the stick from his hand and racing away toward the fence. Jasper gasped, quickly running to try and catch the pup before she got out, his fear momentarily forgotten. "Misty! Come back! We can't go out there!"

The little dog was too fast however and she quickly slipped under the wooden planks and ran off into the maze of shrubs and tree trunks. "MISTY!" The young boy cried. One second, two seconds, one minute, three minutes. The dog didn't return.

Jasper paced along the fence anxiously. He remembered the stories his brother, Dallas, had told him of the woods beyond their home. _There are massive mountain lions in there Jazz. They're huge! Bigger then the house! If you go inside they'll drag you away and eat you! They have red eyes and sharp teeth. They move so fast you can't even see them coming! And you know the best part? Their favourite food is annoying little brothers!_

Jasper gulped, eyeing the dark woods with trepidation. However, he remembered what his father had told him. _We're Texans Jasper. Brave, strong and not afraid of anything._ _Don't forget that!_

Jasper squared his shoulders and stood up straight. "I'm a Texan. We're tougher than anything! No over-grown cat is gonna eat me!" He quickly reached the fence and scrambled over the structure before shuffling across the leaf-strewn grass to the edge of the woods.

He gulped as he stood before the first tree. "I can do this. I can do this. There are no massive mountain lions."

He pushed past the holly bush and crept inside. "Misty? Misty? Here girl!" The young blond continued to walk forward, stepping over roots and slipping past large bushes. He walked on for what couldn't have been more than five minutes before he heard a high-pitched bark and laughter. Confused and worried, he quickly headed for where the sounds came from. "Misty?"

He skittered around a juniper shrub before blinking in shock as he saw before him another wooden fence and beyond it, another open field. Sitting only a few feet away inside the fence was a boy around his age. He had scruffy black hair and round glasses. What caught Jasper's attention though were the green eyes. He'd never seen someone with green eyes before.

The boy was laughing happily as Misty jumped on him, licking his face while her tail wagged cheerfully. The boy gently pushed the puppy off before picking up the stick "Okay, okay! Here girl, fetch!" He called, standing up and throwing the stick as far away as he could. Misty immediately ran after it, tripping over her paws a couple times before finally finding it and dragging it back.

Jasper quickly shook himself out of his surprise and wondered over to the fence, climbing up so he was sitting on top. "Hey!" he called, tying to get the boy's attention.

The green-eyed child stumbled in fright, nearly falling over. He swung around till his eyes finally found Jasper's blue ones. The boy jumped again before curiously tilting his head. "Who are you?"

Jasper frowned, remembering his mother's warning of no talking to strangers. Still, the boy was only his age. It couldn't hurt right? "I'm Jasper Whitlock. Who are you?"

The boy beamed, seemingly happy to have someone to talk to. "I'm Harvey Potter! Where did you come from? I've never seen you before."

Jasper shrugged, pointing over his shoulder. "Through there. My family lives on the other side," he explained while trying not to laugh as Harvey's eyes went wide in awe.

"In there? But I heard its full of monsters! And Dudley says its so big inside! You had to have walked for hours to get through!" Harry exclaimed in a breathy whisper, voice quivering in anticipation for a good story.

Jasper grinned, puffing out his chest in pride. "Nope, its not that big! It didn't take long at all. I didn't see any monster but I bet its because they know that I'm a strong Texan and that they couldn't beat me!"

Harvey laughed and jumped up and down in excitement. "Well, I'm a brave Texan too! Let's go have a look! Those monsters don't scare me!"

Jasper was about to agree, excited to go exploring with this new kid when he suddenly thought of something. "Where did you come from? My Pa's never said that anyone lives around here."

Harvey turned and pointed to a building off in the distance behind them. "I live over there."

Jasper looked back at the house in the distance and really took the time to observe it. His house was a humble, two-story cottage but this place looked more like a manor. It was huge and had to be at least three stories. There were twin, winding bushes on either side of the large double doors; elegantly craved out of a dark brown wood. The bricks were painted a creamy white and the garden was filled with flowers of every colour.

"Wow, you live there?" Jasper gaped in shock.

Harry nodded, smile dropping. "Yeah….."

Jasper frowned. "You don't sound happy about it." He couldn't even begin to wonder how someone couldn't like living there. It was like something from a fairy-tale.

Harvey blinked before forcing a grin. "It's nothing. So, I don't know any other kids our age. Well, except for my cousin but he's mean. Do you…want to be friends?"

Jasper beamed, jumping off the fence and racing over to the other boy. "Sure! I don't have any friends either. We can be friends though."

Harvey laughed in delight before giving him a big hug. "Yay!"

Jasper paused for a second, trying to think of what to do now, before another thought came to mind "Can I call you Harry instead? Harvey is so…" he scrunched up his nose in disgust, " _grown-up!_ "

Harry burst out laughing and nodded. "Sure, can I call you Jazz?"

Jasper grinned. "Sure!"

Harry's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "So, do you want to play a game?"

Jasper nodded enthusiastically, trying to think of one of the games Dallas had taught him when….

"JASPER? JASPER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The two friends turned around and stared into the trees where the sound came from.

Jasper deflated in disappointment. "Oh, that's my Pa. I better go."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, eyes downcast.

Jasper felt bad. He didn't mean to make his new friend upset. "We can play tomorrow though if you want. We could look around the forest or I could show you the stables!"

Harry blinked. "Stables?"

Jasper bounced on his feet, excitement returning. "Yeah! My Pa breeds and trains horses! We have heaps of them! He's going to teach me to ride soon!"

Harry's eyes lit up when he heard that. "Really? Do you….do you think he could teach me too?"

Jasper thought about it for a second before saying "Sure! I don't see why not?"

"JASPER?"

Harry sighed. "You better go, Jazz."

The blond haired boy sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, this time I'll meet you on your side of the woods!"

…

May 27th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Jasper smiled fondly at the memory. Neither he nor Harvey could have possibly known that day just how important their friendship would become. _We we're both so innocent back then…._

"Jasper?"

The soldier looked up sharply at the window. Outside he could see his adopted sister and long-time friend, Alice standing at the tree line. He quickly masked his expression as he pushed the box behind him. "Yeah?"

Jasper cursed his inattentiveness when he saw the concerned look on the small vampire's face. He never allowed himself to think back on his memories of his human life when the rest of his adopted family was around. The war, his past, Harvey; they were his memories and his alone. He didn't need Edward seeing anything nor did he want to worry the others. _Great job major…_

"Jasper, is everything okay?" Alice queried softly, a stark contrast from her usually bubbly nature.

Jasper felt guilty for worrying one of his oldest friends. He forced a grin and tried to push the memory of Harvey away. "Yes, everything is fine Alice. Was there something you wanted?"

He could sense from the pixie-like vampire's emotions that she didn't believe him. Still, Alice respected him enough not to push. She knew that Jasper would talk to her if he wanted to, not before. "Edward and I are going to see a movie. Do you want to come?"

Jasper tried not to grimace at the thought. While most of his family was well adjusted to the 'vegetarian' diet, Jasper had never been able to get a solid grip on his control. Human blood was something he had lived off of for so long. The terror and agony he felt from his victims had been the main driving force behind his desire to live off of animal blood instead. However, he had always struggled with controlling his thirst around humans, thanks in part to the onslaught of emotions he'd pick up on from those around him.

Truth be told though, it wasn't just the bloodlust that made him want to avoid going out with his adopted siblings. He had always felt alone, even with the others around. Alice tried to help but his hyper friend couldn't fill the void he felt; the void all vampires would feel until they found their mate. He wasn't the only one in his family to be alone; far from it really. Carlisle and Esme had each other and so did the goofball Emmett and his ice queen Rosalie. However; he, Alice and Edward were still mateless. The big difference was Alice and Edward's mates were out there, even if Edward denied it, but Jasper? He knew his mate was gone and never coming back.

"Thanks Alice but I'll pass. You and Edward go," he murmured.

Alice leapt up into the tree besides his window, perching delicately on the branch like a bird. "Jazz, are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Jasper nodded, even though he knew it was a lie. There were some thing he just couldn't talk about. Things that were his to know about and no one else's.

Alice grinned sorrowfully. She knew he was hurting, just like he always was at this time of year. They all worried but Jasper would never say what it was that had him so down. It was always this week of May. This week and the 31st of July that left her brother in such a terrible state. She wished he'd talk to her but knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't unless he wanted to. Instead of pressing him, she just gave him a comforting smile and left.

Jasper waited until the traces of her concern and sorrow left before he looked back into the box. He didn't think he could bring himself to look through the rest right now. However, something at the bottom caught his eye. Reaching in, he carefully pulled the figurine out with a shuddering breath. In his hands was a small, tin horse painted tan with a black mane and tail. One name escaped his lips before he could think.

"Jimber."

…

August 7th, 1854 – Houston, Texas

Jasper hauled himself up into the saddle with a huff. He was still too short to properly jump up like his father could but that didn't matter. Wonder snorted in discomfort but otherwise remained still, waiting for his rider to be seated properly. The young boy had almost gotten himself upright when his foot slipped out of the stirrups and he fell off, landing with an 'oof' in the dirt. Wonder whinnied in surprise and dashed off to the other side of the paddock, stomping his hoof agitatedly. To his left he heard boisterous laughter and turned to glare at his friend. "Shut up, Harry! At least I didn't need to use the fence to get on."

Harry, undeterred by the blond's fiery glare, continued to snicker in amusement. "True but I'm not the one covered in mud and dust, am I?"

A deeper chuckle from behind had both boys turning to watch as Austin, Jasper's father, approached the fence. Misty followed at his heels before curling up in a patch of shade to watch them all; the ever-present guard dog. Austin took off his hat, shaking the sweat out of his light brown hair and looked back and forth between the two with calm brown eyes. "Alright boys, enough. Jasper, get up and give it another try. Harry, if you're ready, give the jumps over there a go."

Jasper grumbled under his breath, trying to hide his grin as he got up and went to retrieve Wonder. Like he had promised Harry all those years ago, the two of them had been learning to ride together since they were five. Now, five years later, they were two of the best rider's their age in town. Harry was really good with show jumping while Jasper favoured barrel racing and cross-country. What they enjoyed more than anything though was simply exploring the Texas countryside on horseback. They didn't get to do it much yet but they knew one day they would.

Jasper once again attempted to get on Wonder's back, this time successfully, and he pulled the horse around so he could watch Harry attempt the course Austin had set up for today. The two of them had truly become the best of friends over the years. They both went to the same school, as it was in these small towns, but they hadn't really connected with any of the other children their age. Jasper's parents often said the two were like twins; when you found one, the other wasn't far behind. They hung out together every day. Sometimes they'd play together in the paddocks near the woods, other times they'd help Austin with the horses. Some days they could be found learning to ride, getting on Jasper's brothers nerves or mucking around at Jasper's house. The only thing they never did was visit Harry's house.

Jasper had begged his friend to let him see what was inside the huge manor on more than one occasion over the years. He never could understand why Harry was so against it. He knew that his friend lived with his Aunt and Uncle after his parents had been killed when he was 15 months old. He also knew that Harry had a cousin, Dudley, who was a major jerk. The two of them had gotten into a big fight with Dudley two years ago when the older boy had tried to bully them into giving him money to buy something in town. It ended up with Dudley getting a broken nose and running back home, squealing like a little piggy in their opinion. That was when Jasper had finally got the answers he had been looking for. Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of answers he had wanted though.

When Harry didn't turn up for a few days he had gone to check on him himself. The front door of the manor was open so he stepped in and went to see if he could find Harry. The eight year old had never felt so much anger before in his life as he did when he saw his friend cowering in a corner, bruised and bloodied as Vernon Dursley stood over him, a fist raised to strike the child again while shouting at him for hurting their son. Off to the side, Dudley and Petunia both stood and watched, neither making even a slight attempt to protect Harry. In fact, they both wore smug grins as the child whimpered in a mix of fright and pain.

Some might say it was a stupid idea to jump in. He was only a small child. He stood no chance against the portly man. However, he knew he couldn't just walk away. What if Vernon had killed Harry? Jasper didn't remember much of what was said. He knows there was a lot of shouting, a lot of screaming and bellowed words. He did remember the backhand to the face though; the sharp burst of pain across the left of his face and the absolute shock that followed was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He hadn't really thought the obsess man would hit him and he felt clueless as to what to do next. In the end he didn't need to though for the next thing he knew Harry was up and lunging for Vernon. Jasper didn't think twice as he joined in. They shoved him the best they could and flew from the house. They didn't stop until they had reached Jasper's home.

The rest of the afternoon had been a blur of action. He remembered Dallas' horrified face when he spotted the two bruised boys scramble in the door. He could still hear his mother's scream of shock and the sound of the smashing glass as she dropped her drink. He remembered his father's furious ranting while Caroline patched them up. He remembered the first ever sleepover he and Harry had and how he wished it had been under better circumstances. He recalled how he'd cried that night, unable to get over the fact that that had to be how his friend had been treated all this time and he didn't know. He remembered how Harry told him it was okay. He also remembered promising his friend he'd never let him be hurt like that again.

The next day though almost made the horrific experience of the pervious day worth it. Vernon had stormed up to the Whitlock's doorstep, demanding his nephew be returned at once. The bastard hadn't seen the fist coming till it had already broken his nose. Harry and Jasper had watched as Austin punched the stunned, whale-like man three more times before tugging him forward by the shirt and snarling "If you ever strike my son again, I will get the shotgun and pump you full of buckshot. You got it Dursley? And I had better never see so much as a scratch on Harvey ever again or they will never find your body. Understand?"

Needless to say, Jasper never got to visit the Dursley home ever again but he was perfectly okay with that. Harry hadn't gotten a single smack from them ever since and that was all Jasper cared about. The black-haired boy had tried to tell him off for getting himself hurt but Jasper had brushed it off. That's what friends are for after all. They'd been closer than ever since then.

"Alright Harvey, let's see how fast you can clear the course this time." Austin's voice cut into his inner musing and Jasper quickly trotted over to the start of the course to wait for his turn.

Harry peeked at him over his shoulder with a cocky grin. "Don't worry Jazz, I'll try to give you a fair chance at beating my time."

Jasper rolled his eyes in indignation, secretly glad that the Dursely's abuse hadn't been enough to squash his friend's spirit. "Please, by all means, give it your best shot. You'll need to if you want to beat me."

Harry smirked challengingly before he was off, a cloud of dust billowing into the air in his wake. Jasper watched, mesmerised as the green-eyed boy flew through the course, only tapping one jump towards the end. He was a natural, moving so easily with the horse as if they shared some kind of mental link. It was always impressive to watch. He cheered right along with his father as Harry finished up, trotting over to the trough so Shandy, Dallas' Palomino, could get a drink.

Austin clapped his son's friend on the shoulder as he walked over. "Excellent Harvey! Absolutely excellent! Just watch your approach on that last jump and you should be ready for the big ones soon enough."

Harvey beamed, gently stroking Shandy's mane, "Thanks! I can't wait to get out there and compete for real!" He turned to Jasper and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for Jazz? Scared I've already won?" He added teasingly.

Jasper flipped him off when he was sure his father wasn't looking. "Ha! In your dreams Potter!"

He flicked the reins and then he and Wonder were flying through the paddock. Jasper laughed joyously at the feeling. There was nothing better he thought then riding on the back of a running horse. It was the closest one could get to truly flying. It was freedom, it was exhilaration; it was perfect.

The two boys spent the rest of the morning practicing the course; playfully taunting each other and trying to see who was the fastest.

It was only when the sun just reached it's peak that they realised Austin had been missing for a while. They slowed to a walk, exchanging surprised looks. They weren't usually allowed to ride unsupervised. "Where'd your Pa go Jazz?"

Jasper shrugged, just as confused as Harry. "I dunno. Let's go look." They hopped off the horses, tying the reins to the fence by the water trough and quickly clambered over the gate. Misty got up and followed them, racing back and forth between one smell and another. They searched the stables but couldn't find anything. The house was empty too. They were nearing the top paddocks and the main path to the edge of the property when they saw Austin walking down from the front gates. Next to him was Jasper's brother, fifteen-year-old Dallas. Both were walking a horse on lead. The friends exchanged confused looks before racing over to the older men. "Hey Pa, Dallas! What'cha got there?" Jasper called.

Austin chuckled as the kids nearly crashed into him whilst skidding to a halt. Dallas smirked in amusement, staying quiet and allowing Austin to explain.

"Well boys; you've been doing such a good job helping look after the horses and you've both shown exceptional talent with riding. I thought it was about time you had your own horses. You've earned it. They're both stallions, only a year old."

Jasper froze, not believing what his father had just said. _My own horse?_ Riding Wonder was great but he'd wanted his own horse for a while now. There was nothing quite like the bond between a horse and their rider. He'd seen it with Shandy and Dallas, Wonder and Austin and Caroline and her horse, Calypso. Now he could finally have the same thing.

The horse his father was leading was a buckskin with a golden-brown coat and a black mane and tail. The horse Dallas held was a grey and white paint with a multi-toned mane and tail of the same colours. Jasper looked over the two. They were both beautiful stallions but there was something about the buckskin that just told him this was his horse. _Please let Pa give this one to me._

It didn't seem like he'd had to worry anyway as Harry slowly crept over to the paint, a look of awe, shock and adoration on his face as plain as day. "You-you got me a horse too?"

Austin smiled gently. "Of course. You two have worked so hard and proven time and time again that you are ready for this kind of responsibility. We might not have a lot of money to spare but this I could put money aside for."

The Whitlock patriarch only just had enough time to hand the buckskin off to Dallas before he was tackled by the two kids in a fierce hug. A tinkling giggle cut of the frenzy of 'thank you's' as Caroline strolled over to the group. "I take it they liked their present?"

"Yes!" Jasper and Harry cheered simultaneously.

She clapped her hands in delight. "I knew you would. So, what are you going to name them boys?"

Harry stepped up to the paint, taking the lead from Dallas and staring up at the strong horse. He tilted his head; studying it with so much focus that Jasper couldn't help but laugh. Finally Harry nodded, satisfied and said, "Thunder, he's Thunder."

Caroline brushed a hand down Thunder's mane approvingly "That does suit him, doesn't it? Jazz, what about you?"

Jasper looked at his horse quizzically. He thought over some of the names he knew. _Owen? Jed? Elvis? Rebel? Dwayne? Whiskey?_ None of them seemed to work. Then he thought of two. _Timber maybe? Or Johnny?_

Harry looked at him curiously. "Well Jazz?"

Jasper huffed. _Timber? Johnny? Timber? Johnny?_ "Jimber?"

Jasper paused when he realised what he said before groaning. _Wait for it…._

"Jimber?" Harry cried as laughter bubbled in his chest. "You're naming him Jimber?"

Jasper blushed in frustration and embarrassment. "What? No I meant…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm calling him Jimber for now on." Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Jasper rolled his eyes, even as his family joined in the laughter at the antics between the two. "That is NOT his name Harry!"

…

May 27th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Jasper laughed with a pained smile as he thought back to that day. It was one of his favourite memories of his family. He could still remember how in the weeks that passed he tried to convince Harry that his horse was named Timber, NOT Jimber. In the end though, Harry's name stuck. Though he would never have admitted it out loud, he grew fond of the new name. Jimber was as unique a name as the horse it was given to.

He looked back at the figurine in his hand. It was a present from Harry that following year. It was a near perfect match to Jimber. Harry had been so proud when he handed it to him. _I got it made in town! Mrs Stonewell did it for me. Do you like it Jazz?_

He had. It was one of his most precious possessions; one of the few things he had retrieved from his home after being turned. He looked back at the box once more. He knew so many more things lingered inside; bits and pieces of a life long lost. Each one connected to memories he both cherished and dreaded. A part of him wanted to pull out those pieces and relive those days once more. Another part of him felt mentally exhausted. He wasn't prepared to revisit those moments right now. He'd try again tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that. Just as he has every year since he left the Southern Vampire Wars.

It had become tradition for him to do this. Every year he'd pull out 'The Box' and look through the things inside. Some years he'd look at almost all of it. Other times he could only get through a few items. He didn't know what the others would think of his actions. Alice would likely encourage it. He knew she always felt down when reminded that she'd never get to remember her own past. Emmett would likely consider it a waste of time himself; the most carefree vampire of their family had long ago accepted that part of his life was over and never looked back. However, he wouldn't judge Jasper for it. Rosalie would likely scoff at the sentimentality and tell him to let it go. She, herself, hated thinking about her human life and saw it as an extreme sore spot no one was allowed to bring up. Edward would likely warn him not to get too caught up in the past and leave it at that. Carlisle and Esme would probably try to talk to him about it. They'd support his choice to delve into the past if that was what he wished but would probably also be concerned that it was unhealthy to still be so deeply effected by his human memories. Jasper couldn't blame them for that either. He himself wasn't sure if what he did was more therapeutic or harmful. In the end, he didn't care.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be better to have let them go long ago; Harvey, Dallas, his parents, Jimber, Misty, the Confederate Army. And yet, when he tried to forget he found he just couldn't. For a long time, he'd thought Maria had broken him. However, it was the memories of a strong voice telling him 'chin up Jazz! Texans don't give up," his mother's warm hugs and gentle reassurance, the feeling of flying through the countryside on a buckskin named Jimber and the brightest green-eyes he'd ever seen that brought him back.

And for that, he could never let the memories fade.

 **N/A - So, this prologue was surprisingly a pain in the ass to write. I have the story planned out and other parts from the future chapters written but kicking things off? Not as easy as I'd thought. I hope it was okay.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sunrise

_**The Sun and The Moon**_

 **A/N – The attention this story has gained already is astounding and I can't thank you, my lovely readers, enough!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next instalment.**

 **Trigger Warnings for the Chapter: Hints of depression.**

 **Chapter 1 - Sunrise**

May 28th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Jasper groaned as he flopped down on the bed in such a human-like manner that he knew Emmett would have been in hysterics if he'd seen it. The former-soldier wiped the last races of deer blood off his lips and closed his eyes. It was still three hours before school would be out for the day but he just didn't have it in him to be there today. He would have killed someone. He just knew it. He'd left to go hunt and now all that was left to do was wait for the inevitable questions that would bombard him when his siblings got home. _Well, at least Carlisle and Esme won't be back from their anniversary trip until tomorrow._

He hated feeling like he was letting down his adopted parents and he knew it would just be worse tomorrow. He wasn't even going to attempt heading to the school. Not tomorrow. Not on the 29th of May. It was a disaster waiting to happen. He could already hear the concerned questions and the barley-concealed disappointment when he once again brushed off their worry with the obviously false 'it's nothing'.

Still, he'd rather deal with that then try to explain just why that day was so significant to him.

Jasper opened his eyes; the bright golden colour they had gained from the animal blood diminished slightly already by the dark thoughts. He tipped his head to the side, spotting The Box on the mahogany nightstand and the conflicting emotions rose up inside him again. _I have the time but do I really have the strength to do it?_

He grabbed the box and tentatively lifted off the lid. He ignored the items from yesterday and instead picked up two old newspaper clippings from inside. The paper itself was coffee-coloured and wrinkled and tattered with time but still legible. He allowed himself to be pulled away to the past as the dates on the top immediately brought back the memories of cheering crowds, loud music, dark skies and the heat….

…

April 17th, 1860 – Waco, Texas

The roar of the crowd was like nothing Jasper had ever heard before. All around, country girls and boys from many towns around the state gathered in the stands with banners, posters, food and drinks as they waited in enthusiastic anticipation for the event to start. Jasper fiddled with Jimber's deep-red saddle and halter, excited and nervous for his first ever competition. Next to him, in a navy saddle and halter was Thunder. Jasper peered around the horse and saw Harry fixing up his riding boots while humming a song that he'd never heard before. Jasper chuckled. His friend really did have a great singing voice; not that he'd ever admit to it.

The dark-haired teen suddenly looked up with a bright grin. "Can you believe it Jazz? We're finally here! I thought your Pa was going to say no again this year for sure!"

Jasper chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. It never ceased to amaze him how the other boy was always so full of optimism and excitement about everything he did. It was one of the qualities he admired most in the other though. Jasper would describe himself as neither being optimistic or pessimistic. He was a down-to-Earth, realistic type. What was meant to be; would be. Harry though always looked for the light, even on the darkest of moonless nights. It was endearing.

It had been nearly a decade now since they first met but it felt like so much longer to him. Looking over at Harry now, it was almost impossible to recognise the small boy in the paddock. Now he was a strong young man, only the teensiest but shorter then Jasper himself. He had the same broad shoulders, calloused hands and sun-kissed skin that all the country boys, Jasper included, had. Although he thought that there was something a bit different about Harry. What it was he had never been able to place….In any case; Jasper saw his friend every day but he couldn't help but feel his stare linger just a bit longer today.

Harry never had been one for formal attire; hating dressing up with a passion to be exact. However, today he was wearing a whole new outfit for the occasion. A brand new, pure-white cotton shirt with a turnover collar that, Jasper couldn't help but notice, had not been tied at the top yet; dark-brown trousers with a shiny new belt and polished brown riding boots. A simple, dark-brown morning coat was laid gently over a hay bail next to the teen while he got Thunder ready for the day. He even had a new pair of glasses that, if you had asked Jasper, seemed to make his eyes stand out even more than the old ones.

Jasper gulped, tugging his shirt collar and wondering when it got so hot in the stables?

"Y-Yeah, same. So, what time is your run?" he asked, anxious to get his mind off its current train of thought. He and Harry were competing in the same events, show jumping and cross-country, but because Jasper was fourteen now and Harry was still thirteen, they'd be in different age divisions. Today was the show-jumping for Harry's group while Jasper would be doing cross-country. They were both the only representatives for Houston in the juniors.

Harry, oblivious to the other boy's shift in demeanour, checked his watch. "Two fifteen so…..ten more minutes?"

Jasper was saved from having to think of something more to say when a voice called out to them from the open doorway. "Goldilocks? Snow White? How are you two princesses going? You ready for the competition?"

Jasper groaned in frustration, turning around to scowl at the newcomer. Dallas stood there, leaning casually against a wooden pillar with a smug smirk. He, like Jasper and Harry, was dressed in fancy clothing for the day. However, he wasn't competing this time and had only come along to spectate. His brown hair was brushed and styled too Jasper noted. Normally Dallas went for the 'wild and untamed' look as he called it. Jasper shrugged it off, not really caring what the older boy was doing.

"If we are Goldilocks and Snow White, who are you? The Mad Hatter?" Harry shot back.

Dallas flipped him off, looking more amused than anything. "Ha Ha, very funny you little nuisance." Dallas shot back.

Harry smirked, "You know you love me Dal."

Dallas mock-glared, standing up fully as he accepted the challenge from the younger male. "You wish. Honestly Jazz, why couldn't you pick a better friend? This one is a pain in the arse."

Jasper rolled his eyes, knowing this debate would go on forever if he let it. "What do you want Dallas?"

The cheeky grin on his brother's face morphed into a more serious yet still caring expression as he replied. "Just wishing you two good luck is all. I remember my first time out there. It can be pretty daunting. Just remember to breathe and focus on what you need to do. Shut everything else out and you'll be okay."

The younger teens shared a surprised look; stunned that Dallas, who loved nothing more then to tease them at every moment possible, was actually giving them advice.

"Thanks Dallas," Jasper murmured while Harry nodded in agreement.

Dallas waved off the thanks and left to find his seat just as Harry's name was called.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry muttered, looking nervous for the first time since they got here. Jasper honestly had no idea where his next actions came from. It just felt like the right thing to do and he hated seeing his friend upset so he went with it.

Harry tensed at first as he was pulled into the hug but quickly relaxed, returning the gesture with a grateful smile. "You'll be great Harry. You and Thunder are the best show-jumping team in Houston. I know you can do it," he whispered into his friend's ear.

Harry gave him a quick squeeze before pulling back and jumping up onto the grey-and-white stallion's back. "Thanks Jazz. I'll see you out there when it's over yeah?"

Jasper dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Absolutely."

Harry had just reached the exit when he twisted round in the saddle and looked at him, the early-afternoon sunlight making his green eyes sparkle like gems. "You'll be brilliant out there too Jazz. No one can out race you and Jimber. I'd say best of luck but you really don't need it. See ya later!"

As Jasper watched the dust settle as the thundering hooves faded away, he couldn't help but think that Harry's eyes really did look like emeralds.

…

August 3rd, 1859 – Houston, Texas

"C'mon slowpoke! It'll take forever to get there at the rate you're going!"

Jasper quickly went from a run to a gallop as he heard the indignant shout from behind. He smirked, always finding it amusing to 'ruffle Harry's feathers' so to speak.

Today was the first time the two friends had been allowed to go for a full-day ride by themselves. They were heading well out of town to the massive forest that stood on the very outskirts of Houston. Harry had heard one of the girls in town mention a huge waterfall at the end of a trail there they wanted to find.

Jasper reached the top of a hill overlooking the town below. He smiled fondly as he gazed at the towering sycamore that stood proudly at the top. He slipped off Jimber's back, tying the reins to a low-hanging branch and climbed up onto one of the boughs.

Harry arrived not a minute after and copied him, settling down on the large branch with barely a centimetre between them. They both pulled out their water bottles and had a drink. It had been a hot and dry summer that year and the heat had barely died down during the autumn months. The grass was still a dull brown and the leaves on the trees were brittle and withered. Jasper remembered how his father had been concerned about the possibility of a drought with how little rain they'd had over the last few months. Luckily the river by their home had stayed running though. With winter on the way, Jasper hoped thy might see a few more storms.

"Remember when we first found this spot?"

Jasper looked up, noticing the almost wistful shine to his friend's eyes as he watched the town below. Jasper did in fact remember that day. They'd been nine-years-old. After a big fight between Jasper and his parents, he and Harry had decided it would be a good idea to run away. Naturally the boys hadn't gotten far. Once they had reached the tree, they had clambered up into its branches and stayed there. The world had looked so big to them up here back then. _Now it seems bigger than ever._

Jasper's parents had found them that afternoon and scolded them something fierce for their foolish actions. Although they were told to never wonder off this far again, they had officially declared this spot theirs. Harry had named it Sky Hill, "Look how high up we are Jazz! It's like we could touch the sky from here!", and the name had remained since. They came back here all the time now; a crudely drawn sign declaring it Sky Hill, had been hung from a branch by Harry and Jasper could still see it there today. It was weather-beaten with chipping paint but it had still stood the test of time.

The spot was a sort-of safe haven for them They would go there to share their most important secrets, their hopes, their fears, their dreams. Jasper had learnt more about his best friend here than ever before. They'd made a pact to never speak of anything they talked about at Sky Hill to anyone else. They had stayed true to this promise ever since.

"Yeah, my parents were pretty angry that day. I don't think I'd ever heard Ma scream before that day."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, she was scarily mad. Guess it was a pretty stupid thing to do though, huh?"

They chatted for a few more minutes before getting back on the horses and taking off for the forest.

…

It was early afternoon by the time they got there. The teens slowly walked the edge of the forest, trying to find the path they needed. After five minutes, Harry found it and they went at a trot down the unfamiliar terrain.

They kept going for nearly two hours, animated conversation flowing back and forth as they discussed everything and nothing; from the two fillies Austin had Harry training, "The twins are learning pretty fast. Falling Rain is a bit saddle-shy but Falling Feather is doing great. With a bit more work, they'll be ready for their new homes by next spring.", to Jasper's next competition, "I'm only racing against Owen and Clark from the next county over. Honestly, it won't even be a challenge!".

They swapped story after story, feeling more carefree then they ever had before. Jasper thought that he could really get used to this. Just Harry, the horses and himself; exploring new places without a care in the world.

He took of his hat and wiped the sweat from his skin as they went deeper into the bush; the trees so thick here they couldn't even see the sky. He noticed Harry do the same and frowned. _It really is getting hot today. I thought it should have been cooling down by now…..Oh well, we have plenty of water and we should be at the falls soon. The horses can get a drink there._

It was only when Jasper could just hear the faintest hints of what sounded like thundering water up ahead that he noticed Harry had fallen behind. He pulled Jimber around to tease Harry again about being a slowpoke when he noticed his deep frown and tense shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me what you can hear?" Harry said bluntly, still surveying the bush around them with unease.

Jasper was slightly taken aback by the odd question but answered nonetheless. "All I can hear is the falls…"

"Exactly! No birds, no insects, no animals at all." Harry stated. As if agreeing to the statement, Jimber shuffled from hoof to hoof while Thunder stomped the ground, tossing his head agitatedly.

Jasper sucked in a sharp breath before listening himself. Harry was right. The forest around them had gone deathly silent, as if it too were holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

Jasper remembered what his father had told him about a situation like this. _The forest is always full of life Jazz. No matter where you go, you'll always be able to hear the wild deer running, bees buzzing in the trees or a bird singing up above. If ever the forest goes silent around you, get out of there as quick as you can. It's the first warning you'll get that danger is about. It might be the only warning you'll get too so never ignore it._

"This isn't good, Harry. We should…", Jasper didn't get to finish as a giant buck sprung from the trees. Jimber whinnied in fright, rearing up and sending the stunned blond flying to the ground. Thunder lunged back, Harry just managing to hang on as the startled deer bolted past without so much as a falter in its stride.

"Jasper!"

The youngest Whitlock groaned in pain as Harry helped him sit up. It had been a long time since he'd taken a spill off a horse like that. _Fuck, that hurt…_

"Jasper, are you okay?"

He looked up into wide, frightened green eyes and tried to look reassuring. "Yeah, I think so. Don't reckon anything is broken."

Harry studied him critically for a few seconds before relaxing and offering him a hand. Jasper took it appreciatively before allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Shit!" he swore as put weight on his right leg. He quickly lifted the wounded appendage off the floor and put all his weight onto the left. Harry grabbed his shoulder to help steady him; looking alarmed again. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Jasper grimaced as he gingerly tried to stand on it again with the same result. "Dunno. I don't think it's broken but it sure hurts a hella lot to walk on."

"Fuck," Harry cursed under his breath, looking around as if hoping to find some clue of what to do. He ran a hand through his hair, a sign of anxiousness that he had possessed as long as Jasper could remember. "Okay, okay. If I can help you onto Jimber's back, do you reckon you will be able to ride home?"

Jasper looked down at his leg dubiously. He was certain that doing so would hurt, a lot, but they didn't really have a choice, did they? "Yeah, I think so." Suddenly another thought came to mind. "What do you think spooked that deer so badly?"

Harry paused as he turned around, intending to grab Jimber and bring him over to Jasper. "I have no idea but I don't want to hang around ta find out."

Jasper couldn't have agreed more.

Harry helped him up onto Jimber's back in record time and they got ready to leave. His leg did indeed ache terribly but it was bearable. Right then it wasn't what was bothering him most. He tugged off his coat and rolled up his shirt-sleeves, feeling far too uncomfortable with the overwhelming heat. _What is going on….?_

A strong breeze from deeper in the woods suddenly blew their way and Jasper let out a deep cough.

With startling clarity, he suddenly realised what was going on.

The empty forest.

The heat.

Smoke.

 _Fire!_

Harry's horrified gasp and panicked eyes made it clear that the other boy had realised the same thing. _We need to go, now!_

Jasper briskly unrolled his sleeves and yanked on his jacket again. It was hot but he knew if a fire was around, he'd need to protect his skin from the extreme het as much as possible. Dallas had told him about fire's like this; remembering his own experience with one when he was four. _The heat and the smoke are the biggest killer's in a fire. If you're smart and act swiftly, the flames won't get you but the rest? They aren't so easy to avoid. Keep covered as much as possible and find something to protect you from the smoke._

They wasted no time once they had their clothes sorted. They raced back down the path, all too aware of which way the wind was blowing now. _I hope the fire won't cut us off at the exit. I don't know how else to get out._ _We're over two hours in at cantering speed, if we gallop maybe…._

"…Help!..."

Harry immediately pulled Thunder to a stop, forcing Jasper to do the same. They both looked at each other, the unspoken question of 'Did you hear that?' requiring no verbal response. They waited, anxiety growing as the air grew thicker around them. Looking over his shoulder, Jasper swore he could see a glow in the distance.

"…Maybe we just imagined it?" Harry finally ventured when after two minutes, there were no other sounds to be heard.

Jasper shrugged. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" he shouted, wanting to be sure before they left.

"….Help! Help us!"

That was all the proof they needed. They turned to the left, where the pleas for assistance came from, and studied the area. The trees were thick and the area was dark, helped partially by the growing levels of smoke. Still, there was little shrubbery here to make it too difficult to get the horses through. They'd have to walk though.

No words were needed as Jasper lead the way, Harry falling into step easily. They travelled deeper into the forest, attempting to calm the increasingly agitated horses as they went. They would stop every now and then to call out to the voices, becoming more and more worried as they heard just how young the two people sounded. "Can't be more than eight I reckon," Harry murmured, emerald eye's shimmering in concern.

The further they went, the harder it became to see and breathe. "Where are they? We can't afford to stay here much longer or we'll be trapped."

Harry was about to answer when one of the voices suddenly screamed, the sound much closer then before. Harry turned and bolted in that direction, throwing caution to the wind. Jimber automatically went to follow, staying on Thunder's heels the entire time. It wasn't even a minute later though that Jasper had to sharply tug the reins, yanking Jimber into a rear to stop him crashing into the frantically scrambling Thunder.

"Harry?!" Jasper shouted, alarmed. Finally Thunder found his footing and stepped back. Not sure what had caused the problem, unable to see much in the dark, he cautiously walked Jimber closer.

"I-I'm okay. Didn't see the ravine until we nearly fell into it," Harry replied, voice stammering slightly as he recovered from the scare.

Jasper halted Jimber as soon as he stood next to Harry, attempting to get a better idea of how bug the dip ahead of them was. "Is Thunder okay?"

Harry turned Thunder around and walked a few steps, gently petting the spooked horse as he did so. "Yeah, looks like he's okay. Just startled I think."

"JACKSON!"

Jasper looked up, trying to spot where the call came from. It was close, very close, and he was starting to get a good idea of what may have happened. That was definitely a girl, young too. _I'll bet they must have been out here with their parents, got lost and fell into the ravine._

"Jasper, over there!"

The blond followed the direction Harry pointed to and felt his heart skip in shock at what he saw. Further down the gorge, barley visible in the dim, hazy lighting, were two children: a young girl around eight in a fluffy yellow dress and a boy, not much older than four. They were clinging on to the rocky walls desperately, unable to drag themselves up the steep slope to the top. Down below, sharp rocks and large boulders littered the floor, leaving little speculation as to what would happen to the children should they fall.

"What do we do? They're too far down to reach," Harry asked, fear evident in his voice. Jasper frantically looked around, trying to come up with some idea on how to get to the kids safely as they quickly rode over to the spot where the children were.

Harry dove off Thunder's back, swiftly moving to the edge and crouching down. The tearful cries of the kids tapered off as they looked up and saw someone there. The relief in the girl's brown eyes was obvious, even in the darkening forest. "Help us! Please! My brother can't hold on much longer! He already slipped twice!" the girl wailed, glancing down at the sobbing boy clinging onto a tiny rock roughly one metre below her.

Jasper watched as Harry tried to calm the girl, Penelope, and her brother. He forced himself to calm down, remembering his mother's advice from years ago. _Never panic in an emergency Jasper. I know things can get scary at times but panic only ever makes things worse. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and think. You'll figure out what to do._

 _Don't panic, think!_ Jasper looked at the surrounding area. _We're too far in to be able to go for help and clearly there isn't anyone else around. If there were, they would be here by now. We're on our own. The kids are too far down the ridge to be able to reach ourselves and climbing down would be too risky. We need something that can help us get to them…._

"Harry, I have an idea!"

The bespectacled boy jumped up, running over to him with relief. "What is it? Jackson is starting to slip again. Poor boy is exhausted."

Jasper fiddled with the buckle on his saddlebag, finally getting it open and looking for what he needed inside. "I've got some rope in here. Can't remember how long it is but we could use it to reach the kids." He finally found it, pulling the long coil of rope out and handing it to Harry. He wanted to help but knew with his injured leg, he'd be more of a nuisance than anything.

The raven-haired boy considered the item carefully, judging the distance from them to the two kids clinging to the rock wall. "Looks long enough. If I loop it round that tree, I could climb down and get the kids. Penny looks like she could climb up herself with the rope to assist her but I don't think Jack can. I'll have to go down and get him."

Jasper felt his anxiety grow. It was a long drop down. If Harry slipped…."Are you sure?"

Harry looked at him with a comforting smile, as if sensing his worry. "I'll be fine Jazz. Tough Texan remember? Nothing can beat us!"

Jasper smiled, knowing Harry was right. He was the strongest person he knew. "Alright, be careful."

Harry nodded. He went over to a strong oak tree and tied one end of the rope around before tossing the other end over the side of the ravine. He waved to Jasper once before starting to climb down, calling out to Penny to stay where she was until her got to her.

Jasper waited for his friend to reappear, keeping watch of the area around them. The smoke was really starting to billow in now and the wind still wouldn't change direction. He covered his mouth and nose as c cough worked its way up his throat. He could feel his eyes starting to sting. Looking into the trees, he sucked in a sharp breath. He could see the flames now. The faint roar of the falls was still there although now he was pretty sure it wasn't the sound of rushing water he'd heard before. The fire was still a bit far away but with the way the wind was blowing now…..

"Okay Jack, there you go. Just wait there for me. Hold on Penny! I'm coming now!"

Jasper cast one more wary glance at the eerily illuminated trees before looking down at the little boy. The child was clearly shaken and his shirt and trousers were ripped from the fall. His hands were scratched up and bloody from trying to grip the rocks and he was sure to have some bruises later on. Thankfully though he didn't seem too badly hurt. "Hey Jack. My name's Jasper. You okay?"

Jack looked up with teary brown eyes and sniffled. "I wanna go home!"

Jasper leaned down and ruffled the kid's hair. "I know buddy. We'll get you home, okay? We just gotta wait for Harry and your sister. Then we can go."

Jack sat down, still sniffling but not as bad as before. A strong gust of wind suddenly bought a plume of black smoke and Jasper found himself choking on the toxic fumes. Jack had let out a startled cry before descending into a coughing fit too. The heat picked up again and the previously quite hum was steadily gaining volume. The fire was getting closer.

"Harry? We need to get going!"

He waited anxiously for a reply. Instead of getting one though, he was thankful to see Penny appear at the top, quickly heaving herself up and onto safe ground. Jack ran over to her with happy sobs and the two siblings embraced. Harry hauled himself out of the ravine next.

"Okay, Penny, Jack. We need you to listen carefully. There is a bushfire here right now so we need to get out of the forest as quick as possible…"

"What about our Pa? We were camping here and wondered off on our own. He has to be looking for us." Penny cut in anxiously before breaking off with a series of coughs.

Harry and Jasper exchanged a look. They had no idea where the two kids camp was but they didn't have time to look now. Jasper spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure your Pa is okay. He's probably waiting for you at the edge of the woods. We should go there."

The children seemed unhappy with the decision but they didn't argue. Before they left; Harry went to his saddlebag and pulled out two pieces of cloth. Quickly dampening them with the water bottle, he tied one around Penny's head so it covered her mouth and nose before doing the same for himself. It looked very much like they were wearing a bandana over the face. However, it was far from being a fashion statement. _Why didn't I think of that before?!_

"What is this for?" Penny asked suspiciously but leaving the cloth in place.

"Smoke protection. It won't help a lot but its better then nothing." Harry explained as Jasper did the same for himself and Jack. "Now that we're ready. Let's get out of here."

Penny ended up riding with Harry because she liked the 'pretty horse'. Harry helped Jack up onto Jasper's saddle and they took off for the path, Harry in the lead.

It was hard to see anything in front of them now and the sound of the forest fire had risen to a crescendo. He could see tendrils of yellowy-orange licking at the plants on his left. Jasper cursed. They still had to run parallel to the fire to get back to the horse trail. If they went running blind through the trees someone was bound to be hurt. They were nearly there though. _We can make it._

That was when it all went haywire.

A loud groan split the air to his right and Jasper only had just enough time to shout a warning when a massive tree toppled, it's roots ablaze. With a thundering crash and a scream of terror from his young passenger; they were cut off from the only way home.

"HARRY? HARRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" he bellowed over the sounds of crackling and smouldering wood; unable to see if the other had escaped the falling object in time.

"YEAH! I'M OKAY! WHAT DO WE DO NOW? CAN YOU GET AROUND?"

The teen analysed their predicament. The tree was large and even with the two of them and the horses, there was no chance of being able to move it. The fire to the left meant that going that was a no-go. _The bottom of the tree was on fire too. If that fell from the right…._

 _I'll have to backtrack and find another way. There's no other choice._

"I'M GOING TO HEAD BACK TO THE RAVINE AND SEE IF I CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT. YOU GO ON AHEAD!" Jasper didn't stick around to hear the reply, another ominous creak from above all the motivation he needed to get out of there.

Jimber tore through the undergrowth until they reached the spot where Jack and Penny had been rescued. The scene wasn't much more promising than the fallen tree. Fire trickled in on both sides of the narrow floor before the giant drop off. Jasper cursed. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere except….

Jasper scanned the opposite side of the ravine. The ground was more flat and clear over there. The smoke was heavy in the air but he couldn't see any signs of flames yet. The distance from one side to the other was huge though and he wasn't sure Jimber could make it…

Jack began coughing and wheezing, the little boy's eyes wide and scared as he struggled to get enough oxygen in. He grimaced slightly before schooling his features into a look of determination. Jimber could do it. He had too.

Jasper stroked the stallion next before whispering in the horse's ear. "I know you can do it boy. I trust you." Jimber stomped his hoof, almost as if agreeing with his rider's words.

They turned back until they had a solid run-up. Looking down at his temporary charge, Jasper firmly reminded him to hold on tight before he flicked the reins. Jimber flew straight into a dead gallop and before he knew it they were up in the air.

Time itself seemed to freeze as they leapt over the ravine. Jasper felt the air stick in his throat as the other side didn't seem to get any closer. Did the jump fall short? Where they about to tumble to a gruesome death below?

He needn't have feared though. Jimber's hooves hit the stone on the other side with a reassuring thud. He thought the horse would buckle for a second before his faithful steed found his balance. "You okay, boy?" he queried, rubbing Jimber's withers soothingly. Satisfied that everything was fine for now and after checking the toddler was okay too; the youngest Whitlock allowed himself to relax marginally. There was no sign of the fire on this side; although the lack of burnt ground was a clear indicator that this could still very well change. The smoke was very heavy here though and the facemasks did little to keep the choking plumes out. That wasn't even their biggest problem though. Jasper had no clue which way to go; left, straight or right. Any way could lead to freedom or to another wall of flames.

 _I can't screw this up. I need to pick the correct way. How can I tell which way the fire is going…..The wind!_

He quickly raised a hand and focused. He could feel the hot but light caress of the breeze coming from the right. _That means the fire isn't far behind._

Making up his mind, he twisted around to face the left and then they were off. Jasper felt horrible as he felt the buckskin's sides heave. He knew that Jimber had to be exhausted and struggling with the poor air quality and heat just as much as they were. "I promise when we get home boy I'll make it up to you. Full grooming, sugar cubs and plenty of water. How's that?"

They kept going in a straight line and he was more grateful than ever that the trees were a lot more thinned out here. They'd been galloping for a full six minutes through thick smoke however when a new problem arose. Jasper could feel the weight of the toddler increase as he slumped over onto his stomach and with horror, Jasper realised that Jack had passed out.

"Not good. That's not good. Jack? Jack! JACK!" he shouted, keeping one hand on the reins while he tried to shake the kid with the other. No response. Dread filling his chest, he raised a shaky hand to the child's neck and found the pulse point. Steady.

Relieved that the brunette was still alive but very worried about his health, Jasper tried to get Jimber to pick up the pace. Knowing there wasn't much he could do while they were still in danger, he kept going whilst tugging the kid in closer to ensure he didn't slip off the galloping steed.

It wasn't long though before Jimber's pace began to falter and Jasper felt his own lungs straining to keep going. _No, no, no! Not now!_ Black began to rim his vision and he was tired. So, so very tired.

 _Stay awake…_

 _Need to sleep…._

 _Gotta keep going…_

 _Can't breathe…_

 _Dark…._

 _Hot…._

 _Jimber…._

 _Jack…._

 _Penny…._

 _Harry…_

… _._

…

May 28th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Jasper sighed heavily, setting the papers down. He smiled slightly as he saw the photo on the first one. It was an old, grainy, black-and-white picture that didn't do the moment true justice. Still, it was something extraordinarily special to him. The picture was of himself and Harry at the Waco Races. The title of the article drew a grin of amusement from him: **Houston Boys Show 'Em How It's Done!**

He and Harry stood side-by-side. In their hands they each held trophies, the first place titles on clear display. Jasper grinned. He had been so proud of himself that day for winning his first ever competition. However, it all paled in comparison to the joy he felt at seeing Harry take the stand to retrieve his trophy. The green-eyed teen's competitors may have been good but they hadn't stood a chance against Harvey Potter. The look on his face would forever be ingrained in the vampire's memory as long as he lived.

The other paper brought back a lot more conflicting emotions. The headline was a lot more serious in nature this time: **Hero Teens Save Kids From Bushfire!** The picture was of the mother of Penelope and Jackson; hugging the children tight in front of the still burning forest. He couldn't remember if the father had been found or not and the news article didn't say. He hoped he was though. _The poor kids went through enough that day._

A picture of himself and one of Harry were featured below. Jasper was still amazed to this day that he survived the fire. It had all been thanks to Harry and Jimber in the end. Despite both his riders passing out, the clever horse had kept going. Harry, after making sure Penny would be okay, had paced the edge of the forest looking for them. Luckily he had heard Jimber staggering through the bush and guided the exhausted equine to safety. He and Thunder had ran for help to a near-by farm and brought the couple that lived their back with him. When they had returned they'd found a curious, and likely hungry, puma had wondered too close and Jimber had stood up to the big cat all by himself. The puma might have not been too daunted by one horse but when three more had come along, it fled pretty darn fast. _"What'd I tell ya Jazz? Nothing but overgrown scaredy-cats!"_

He hadn't woken up till a day later at home to a frantic mother and gravely concerned brother and father. When he'd asked about Harry, his father had pointed to the bed-ridden boy's left. He'd turned to see the boy slumped over in a chair next to him. Caroline had huffed in mock annoyance as she'd said that Harry had refused to go sleep in a proper bed until he saw him wake up first.

He shook his head with an exasperated sigh, placing the delicate papers away. _Harry was always a stubborn fool. Stubborn but truly amazing._

It had taken two weeks before Jasper's leg was healed and many more before the last of the smoke damage to his lungs and throat had disappeared but Harry had been there every step of the way….

He got up and hid the box back under his bed, where it usually stayed. Pacing around the room, he checked the clock on the wall. 3:03pm. _3...2….1…_

"Yo Jazz? What happened back there?"

The civil war veteran groaned, recognising Emmett's voice easily. Although the muscly man sounded flippant, Jasper could sense the worry coming off him in waves. The same could be picked up from all his siblings as they filtered into the house. None of them came into his room; they knew better than to do so without an invite, but that wouldn't stop the conversation; _whether I wish it would or not._

"It's n…" he began with the usual excuse.

It seemed though that Edward at least had grown tired of it. "Don't say it's nothing Jasper! Enough is enough. We do this every year and it's always the same thing. 'It's nothing' just isn't good enough anymore."

Jasper growled back warningly. He could easily sense that his eldest brother's annoyance came from the right place but right now was not the time to have a conversation like this. He couldn't do it. Deep down, he knew he'd break if he did and the ex-soldier was too stubborn and prideful to let that happen.

"What's going on?"

Jasper only just stopped the furious hiss escaping. Just. _Of all the times for Carlisle and Esme to return home early…_

"Jasper ditched school today; left just before lunch." Rosalie offered, sounding bored on the surface. Jasper could tell she was just as fretful as the rest of the family though.

"Did something happen today Jasper? Are you okay? Is there anything…?" Esme began; the ever-caring mother coming forth full-force.

Jasper gently cut her off. He was grateful to her, really. He was grateful for them all. They had pulled him out of the dark place he was in before and given him the second chance he never thought he'd get; the one he hadn't believed he'd deserved. He knew he should tell them but….

"I'm fine Esme, really. I just need some space."

Before the others could say anything, he sped out the open door and didn't look back.

 _It's for the best really. It was all my fault. If they knew, what would they think of me then?_

…

Carlisle heaved a great sigh before reaching for the novel on his desk. Jasper had left over an hour ago. They, as they always did, let him go. They, as they always did, debated for ages over what to do about this annual issue. And they, as they always did, reached no conclusion.

He knew this couldn't keep going on. Carlisle was perceptive; living as long as he had did that to you. He knew that Jasper was hurting but he wouldn't let them in. He wasn't like the rest of Carlisle's adopted children either. He'd been to war and proven to be an extremely strong-willed, stubborn and proud vampire. He couldn't get Jasper to talk to him easily. However, he needed to try something. Some wounds never healed but with time and a little help from others, they could get better. _Maybe a break will clear my head. I'll decide what to do about Jasper later._

Just as he turned the first page, his phone began to ring. Carlisle picked up the black, flip-phone and answered quickly, recognising the hospital's number on the screen. "Hello, Dr Cullen speaking…yes, I'll be right there."

He slowly lowered the phone, meeting his wife's surprised and worried expression with a grim look. Jasper would have to wait till later. _This could be very bad…._

 **A/N – A bit more insight into Jasper's younger years. I really wanted to emphasis with this chapter just how much later events in his life really effected who he became. Hence why Jasper may appear a bit OC.**

 **I was asked about Harry's magic and decided to address that question here. Harry won't have magic in this story. However, there will still be many parallels between this story and the Harry Potter story we all know and love. What that means? Well, you'll have to wait and see :)**

 **Merry Christmas to you all!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Suspicious Eyes

_**The Sun and The Moon**_

 **A/N – Hello again everyone! Sorry about the delay. Christmas and the start of the new year were pretty hectic for me. Anyway, hopefully things should be back on track. Also, just a little side-note: I only just found out that Austin and Dallas are names of towns in Texas. The more you know, right? Just goes to show we are never too old to learn.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the positive reviews. This chapter is a little shorter but I think you'll like it nonetheless. I had to cut it here. You'll see why in Chapter 3 which already has a big chunk of it written up.**

 **Chapter 2 – Suspicious Eyes**

May 28th, 1996 – Austwick, England

Carlisle reached the hospital in record time, mind reeling from the conversation with Dr Carmen.

" _I'm sorry to call during your free-time Carlisle but we've had an emergency…."_

Carlisle quickly parked his car and briskly walked towards Austwick Hospital. The hospital itself was small and nothing special. Still, it was one of the better hospitals he had worked at throughout the years. If one could ignore the heavy flirting from some of the nurses, the doctors here were very good at their job and passionate about helping others. Carlisle in particular got along well with Dr Ryan Carmen. He was well respected amongst the citizens of Austwick both for his knowledge and kind-nature.

"… _a body was brought in earlier today. Another person survived the attack but suffered serious wounds and several broken bones…"_

Stepping inside the building, it was easy to see that something big had gone down. Nurses were rushing about in a bid to keep up with the onslaught of work. Doctors were moving back and forth, like the sea reaching the shore before receding back once more, as they tended to the other patients who had arrived amidst the chaos. Carlisle could see Police Chief and several of his officers talking with a group of distraught people in the corner. He didn't need Jasper or Edward's abilities to know they must be the families and friends of the victims.

Swift as a feline, Carlisle slipped through the throng of patients and staff to reach the front desk. He forced himself not to grimace as he saw Nurse Jane Lumley was the one working reception. _Here we go…_

The nurse looked up, her wavy brown hair flicking over her shoulder to reveal a pretty face and bright brown eyes. When she saw whom it was a blush immediately turned her cheeks pink. "D-Dr Cullen. I wasn't expecting you."

Carlisle smiled as sincerely as he could. "Afternoon Nurse Lumley. If you don't mind, I'd like to sign in quickly and see Dr Carmen. He called to inform me he needs my assistance with an emergency."

The nurse blinked several times before giving her head a shake to wake herself up from her trance. "Oh…oh yes. Here's the staff sign-in sheet. Dr Carmen is in the ICU. Horrific incident it was. Surprised the girl is still alive after that…."

"… _..the deceased is a male, around 22-24 years old. The critical patient is a female, around the same age. We believe the attack occurred early in the morning…."_

Politely saying a farewell to the nurse, Carlisle escaped the clamour of the reception area and speed-walked down to the ICU. Gently pushing open the swinging doors into the sterile white room, his eyes immediately sort out the people he was searching for. While the woman was nowhere in sight, he did find Dr Carmen was standing over a bed in the far left corner; the old man looking more tired than the vampire had ever seen him. Dr Carmen was busy fiddling with some of the monitors, getting everything ready for a new patient.

Expertly ignoring the usual burn in his throat that came with the scent of fresh blood, Carlisle approached the older, or younger depending on how you look at it, man "Ryan, are you alright? You look exhausted."

The old doctor looked up with surprise before his shoulders slumped in noticeable relief. "Carlisle, thanks for coming back in. It's been chaos here. One dead body, another person in critical condition, police swarming the place. I most definitely am feeling a tad bit tired. You've been working all day though before I called you back in and you seem perfectly fine," Dr Carmen chuckled. "Oh, to be young again."

Carlisle laughed softly in reply. "Youth has its own downsides though Ryan." He stepped up to the bed, examining the medical chart. "Why don't you head home? I can finish up here."

The other doctor waved him off. "No, no. I couldn't do that."

Carlisle stepped up to the heart monitor, hooking in the final wires himself. "I insist Ryan. It looks like everything is set up here."

Dr Carmen sighed in poorly-hidden relief. "Well, if you insist. Thank you Carlisle. I'll fill you in on what we know and then take my leave."

Carlisle nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Dr Carmen picked up the medical report on the bedside table. "The patient's name is Sarah Tyril, age 23. She was visiting Austwick on a camping trip with her boyfriend, Mark Colby, age 24. Mr Colby was found deceased at the edge of the forest at 2:56pm this afternoon and pronounced dead at the scene. Miss Tyril was found a few metres down the road in a critical condition. We nearly lost her but she's managed to hold on. Both Mr Colby and Miss Tyril appear to be the victims of a vicious animal attack. Both have numerous, deep bite wounds from a very large animal. They also both had several broken bones appearing to be the result of both extreme pressure and blunt force trauma. Its as if they were crushed in some parts and hit at extreme speed and/or with immense force at other points. This could be from a large animal attack. Mr Colby's throat was torn open and it would appear the creature had gone to do the same to Miss Tyril but got her shoulder instead. She has been taken into surgery by Dr Willows and should be out later if all goes well."

Carlisle nodded occasionally as he listened, a sense of dread building in his stomach. The attack was sounding more and more supernatural with every new detail. However, one thing didn't make sense. How had Sarah Tyril survived? If it were a vampire attack, she'd be dead or turning right now. Neither of these things had happened. _What else could have done it?_

Dr Carmen gathered his supplies and left with one final thank you. No sooner had he gone, Carlisle had pushed open the door and stepped into the hallway. It was surprisingly empty except for a nurse heading into a patients room down the end of the hall. Not having anything to do until Dr Willows had finished the surgery, he decided to see the body of the victim himself. If it was a vampire attack, he needed to know so his family could deal with the rogue.

Quickly and calmly making his way to the morgue, he fired off a quick text to Edward, letting him know to tell the family to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Upon reaching the morgue, he quietly slipped inside and surveyed the room. The morgue was Carlisle's least favourite area of the hospital. The stench of death and slowly decaying bodies was enough to make him want to gag. Not to mention the perpetual grief and lack of life that seemed to smother the room. It was all-together highly unpleasant.

Locating the freezer that held Mark Colby as fast as he could, Carlisle tugged the door open and gently pulled the body out. He felt a stab of grief hit him at the sight of the young man. It was always hard to hear of such young people passing away well before their time. He sighed, knowing nothing more could be done for the youth, before focusing on what he came here to do.

Carlisle examined the body critically. The man's dark brown hair was filled with dirt, twigs and dried blood still. It wouldn't be cleaned off until the police had done their own examination. A large wound on one side of the head looked particularly nasty. The face was covered in scratches and bruises. They looked like they were from foliage and hitting the ground during the attack rather than from the thing that killed him. Moving on to the neck, Carlisle immediately saw the massive bite wound. It looked like whatever had grabbed him hadn't just bitten him, it had torn the throat to shreds. A very animalistic attack. Not something you usually see with vampires but still possible for a newborn or feral vampire. Or one that is naturally vicious.

Examining the rest of the corpse, he noticed that the heavily tanned skin was covered in bites. It was here that he noticed something shocking. The bites were huge, much bigger than a human mouth could accomplish, vampire or not. Some were pretty clean bites while others resembled the neck wound; vicious, savage and unforgiving. Torn skin, ripped muscles and even bone could be seen. One arm and both legs were showing signs of broken bones and one foot was horribly dislocated. Carlisle suspected that the injury on the man's throat was one of, if not the last, one to be inflicted. The man had suffered.

Carlisle frowned, not sure what to make of the death. In one light, it looked like an attack from a supernatural being. The bites were very big and most animals went straight for the neck when attacking. However, other parts just didn't fit that analysis. A vampire would be highly unlikely to leave someone alive, especially after smelling their blood. If it wasn't a vampire that did this, what else could it be? Maybe a bear?

Getting closer, it was then that something even more bizarre became apparent. He hadn't noticed it at first, mainly because Colby would be carrying smells of the forest. However, one particular scent mixed in amidst the earth and plants had him stunned.

 _Wolf._

…

Jasper slowly meandered through the forest, keeping well away from the emergency services he could hear in the distance. They were apparently investigating an animal attack. He wondered if it really was an animal attack but figured Carlisle would let them know if they might have to deal with a rogue vampire. It wouldn't be the first time that one had popped up during their stay in Austwick.

Absent-mindedly kicking a rock at a tree, leaving a deep dent in the bark as he did so, Jasper thought over what he was going to do next. He knew it had only been a matter of time before everyone grew tired of his odd behaviour. He knew he'd have to tell them something eventually. However, despite knowing it was coming, he still wasn't sure he could tell them about his past. Harry was his secret; the most important part of his human life. It would almost feel like a betrayal to tell others of his long-lost friend. At the same time though, perhaps it would do him some good to vent to someone. Letting another carry the burden a little and take some of the crushing grief off his shoulders for a while.

Who would he tell though? Not Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. That much he knew straight away. While he did care about his adopted brothers and sister, this was too private to share with them. Emmett just wouldn't understand how significant this was too him and Rosalie, with her dislike for humans, probably wouldn't either. Edward might be a bit more sympathetic but with his telepathy, Jasper couldn't start thinking about Harry around him. He was bound to accidentally think of something he didn't want anyone to know and Edward would see it for sure. He might be ready to share a little but there were some things that were his to know only.

Esme would listen to him of course. She would hear what he had to say, empathise with him for his loss and be a shoulder to cry on if he needed. She was wonderful like that. However, he didn't think he'd be able to get through the story without breaking down. Not while he could feel her emotions as well. Esme cared about everyone and would no doubt be devastated to hear about what happened. He knew he needed to let go of his grief a little but he wasn't at all ready to become a crying mess, especially in front of someone else.

Alice was his longest friend, besides Peter and Charlotte. She knew him better than anyone and would gladly help him with anything. She would keep his secret from the family and probably be able to offer some good advice on how to deal with his grief. She was an emotional person as well but better at controlling her feelings than Esme. Perhaps he could confide in her?

Then there was Carlisle; the man who took him in despite knowing of his past. The man he held a great deal of respect and admiration for. Carlisle was not only strong enough to resist the call of human blood but he was also kind, compassionate and patient. He could be a little too quick to trust at times but he always tried his best to keep the peace. Jasper knew he could talk to Carlisle about anything and know he wouldn't be judged and that whatever was said would be strictly between the two of them. Carlisle seemed to always emit a sense of calm and that would help greatly with getting through the tragic story.

One part of him so terribly wanted to talk to someone. He knew that this kind of grief, lasting this long and not once loosing its intensity, wasn't normal. The seasoned soldier in him though refused to show weakness. He didn't want to the others pity and stubbornly told himself that he'd lasted this long and was fine. He could keep going.

Still undecided on what to do, Jasper huffed and looked up at the sky. He'd been out here for a good hour and knew the family was probably waiting for him. He reluctantly turned to head back, planning on hiding out in his room until he came to a decision, when a scream in the distance stopped him in his tracks. Wondering if it was a vampire attack or not, he turned and raced towards the sound.

Arriving there not even a minute later, the Texan leapt up into the nearest tree and looked over the shallow stream. He could see a body on the bank, clearly only just deceased. The young man was half in the mud, half submerged. Jasper counted his blessings that he had fed not even half an hour ago. Resolutely trying his best to block out the stench of spilled blood, he studied the person intently. They were covered in bites, large bites, and it looked like something had taken a sizeable chunk out of their neck. The smell of wolf was strong in the air. Glancing over at the bushes on the other side, Jasper froze in stunned shock.

There, staring back at him with malicious curiosity, was a massive white wolf with ice-blue eyes.

 **A/N – So, there it is. I promise the next chapter is going to be way better. Here is a hint. Harry!**

 **I hope you all had a fabulous Valentine's Day. See you all soon.**


End file.
